The thrills and recreational enjoyment derived from gravity powered sports such as skiing, hang-gliding and skydiving are well established. New, properly developed sports of this type are to be welcomed, particularly, if like skiing, they can offer a full spectrum of difficulty levels, ranging from those that cause heart stopping anxiety, for the most hardened daredevil, to extremely gentle versions for the most fearful infant.
The subject invention, a versatile form of cable slide accomplishes the above objectives and more. No relevant prior art, using a slack, arced cable, was discovered by applicant's searches.